


У Бурных Чувств Неистовый Конец

by Victoria_Velner



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Velner/pseuds/Victoria_Velner
Summary: Одинокий воскресный вечер на Шанс-Элизе.
Relationships: Brian Molko/Stefan Olsdal
Kudos: 6





	У Бурных Чувств Неистовый Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Вот что случается, когда начинаешь писать после полугодовой социальной изоляции и с бедами с башкой. Просьба не воспринимать написанное в работе всерьёз, это просто способ развлечься, не имеющий ничего общего с реальностью. Работа так же опубликована на Книге Фанфиков.

Улицы Парижа накрывала прохладная ночь, тьма которой рассеивалась под светом уличных фонарей, рекламных вывесок, дорогих магазинов и ресторанов.

Елисейские поля никогда не были сокрыты во тьме парижской ночи, всегда ярко подсвеченные желтыми фонарями, которыми было увешано каждое отдельное дерево и, конечно, небезызвестная арка.

Париж никогда не спит, предоставляя своим посетителям круглосуточные развлечения на любой вкус, чего стоили одни выступления “Crazy Horse”, которые начинались исключительно по вечерам. Развлечение дорогое и однозначно на любителя, некоторые посетители даже называли увиденное «самым дорогим стриптизом в своей жизни».

Столица в Франции в принципе никогда не была местом с дешевыми развлечениями, сюда обычно не приезжали, чтобы отдохнуть на бюджете. В Париж путешествовали, чтобы отрываться по полной, но в более культурном представление этого слова, чем в, допустим, Нью-Йорке.

Днем здесь стояли в очереди на входе за новой коллекцией в Louis Vuitton, днём обедали в “La Coupole”, а после захода солнца спешили успеть посетить “Moulin Rouge”.

Город, полный развлечений для среднего класса, а те, у кого лишних денег было слишком много, покупали недвижимость неподалеку от Елисейских полей.

Жить в Париже было не так весело, как посетить город на недельном отпуске, так как все популярные развлечение надоедали буквально через месяц-два, а жизнь, особенно в центре, была раздражающе дорогой, а единственным перманентным, но крайне сомнительным, плюсом квартиры в центре Парижа была возможность не врать, говоря друзьям, что два раза в сутки выгуливаешь свою собаку на Елисейский полях.

По причине вышеперечисленных минусов жизни в столице Франции гитарист, автор песен, рок звезда, солист Placebo и наркоман в ремиссии Брайан Молко проводил вечер воскресенья в полном одиночестве и темноте, в своей незаслуженно дорогой квартире на Шанс-Элизе в пяти минутах медленной ходьбы от магазина Hugo Boss.

Брайан, лежа поперек дивана в мраке гостиной своей квартиры, затягивался вот уже четвертой сигаретой за вечер, не щадя свои легкие.

А чем еще заняться в одиночестве, поздним вечером выходного дня, когда ты уже несколько лет, как завязал с наркотиками, алкоголем, отношениями без обязательств и все, что осталось с тобой из губительных развлечений — это курение и удручающие мысли о своих глупых, но сильных чувствах к лучшему другу, который скорее всего, сейчас трахается с кем-то на другом конце города.

Брайан, конечно, старался не позволять тяжелым мыслям отравлять свое сознание, усердно не допуская рецидива депрессивного расстройства, которое ему диагностировали когда ему было еще всего двадцать.

Хотя, Молко начал замечать, что к нему вернулось много чего из прошлого, например последние три месяца он снова начал краситься для собственного удовлетворения, а не только для концертов. Даже сегодня, хотя все, что он делал за день – выходил в магазин за сигаретами и упаковкой итальянского хамона, на нем были черные тени, подводка и тушь — очень просто, но достаточно, чтобы порадовать себя.

Брайан не заметил, как вернулся к женственному образу молодого парня с макияжем и черным каре, но раз это было то, что требовалось ему для счастья, то он был не против. Все же это было куда более адекватно, реально и выполнимо, чем желание каждое утро просыпаться в объятиях Стефана.

Он не помнил, как давно его исключительно дружеские чувства к шведу стали влюбленностью, которая вскоре превратилась в сильную, очевидно безответную, любовь, прожигающую своей настойчивостью дыру в сознании Брайана, не позволяющую расслабиться, заполняя собой голову, прогоняя прочь любые другие мысли, заставляя переживать и впадать в отчаяние.

Молко предполагал, что то, что он чувствовал к Стефану всегда было нечтом большим, чем просто дружеская привязанность, но последние полгода это нечто стало очевидной и безнадежной любовью, не давая Брайану покоя.

Больше всего его пугало, что в один момент он не выдержит и сделает одну из двух возможных глупостей: либо вернется к наркотикам, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от навязчивых чувств и мыслей, либо признается в своих чувствах Стефану, получит отказ и тоже вернется к наркотикам, чтобы не сойти с ума от боли, которую чувствуешь, когда осколки разбитого сердца оставляют глубокие, кровоточащие раны на душе.

И, к сожалению, Брайан чувствовал, что с каждым днем ему становится все тяжелее терпеть переполняющие его эмоции, которые так и стремятся вырваться наружу, рассчитывая на взаимность со стороны Стефана. Но он понимал, что это невозможно. Стефан не влюблялся в неудачников. А Брайан был неудачников, по крайней мере, считал себя таковым, даже не смотря на мировую известность, толпы любящих фанатов и финансовый успех.

Он понимал, что момент, когда он больше не сможет терпеть приближался и тогда Брайану будет не избежать падения его небес на землю. Поэтично и печально.

Из глубоких раздумий его вывел скромный стук в дверь, будто незваному гостю было стыдно прерывать разрушительные размышления хозяина квартиры.

Брайан с облегчением вздохнул, искренние благодарный пришельцу за то, что тот станет отличным отвлечением от печальной любви, хотя бы на некоторое время. Он затянулся сигаретой и, поднявшись с дивана, пошел к входной двери.

Брайан уже начал отпирать дверь, когда вспомнил, что все еще держал сигарету между зубами и, ради приличия, перед тем как встретить гостя решил вынуть ее изо рта, зажав между пальцами.

Он распахнул дверь с поддельной приветливой улыбкой, которая сменилась на настоящую, а затем на испуганное удивление, когда Брайан увидел при входе в свою квартиру причину всех своих переживаний — Стефана, мать его, Олсдала.

— Что ты, — От удивления Брайан не заметил, как не закончил предложение и как отошел в сторону, впуская друга внутрь.

— Привет, Брайан, — Стефан улыбнулся самой очаровательной из своих улыбок, вешая пальто в прихожей и проходя в гостиную, будто это была его собственная квартира и это не он только что без предупреждения заявился к своему другу на порог в полдвенадцатого ночи.

Заперев дверь, Брайан прошел за Стефаном, не прекращая сверлить того взглядом больших, удивленных глаз.

— Да, привет, Стеф, — Сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как друг включает в гостиной свет а потом достает из полиэтиленового пакета, изначально не замеченного Брайаном, банку с любимым кофе Брайана и пачку дорогих сигарет и ставит на столик перед диваном, — Что-то случилось? — Интересуется Брайан, пытаясь выяснить причину всего происходящего.

— Нет, а почему что-то должно было случиться? — Стефан внимательно оглядел Молко с ног до головы, замечая макияж и задерживая взгляд на сигарете в длинных, бледных пальцах.

— Я не говорю, что должно, — Брайан понимает, что продолжает шокировано стоять в дверном проеме, явно выглядя глупо, так что он подходит к Стефану и садиться на подлокотник дивана, внимательно изучая лицо друга, будто сомневаясь в его реальности, — Просто, — На долю секунды Брайан даже подумал, что у него галлюцинации, но как можно скорее избавился от этой мысли, — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Стефан некоторое время непонимающе смотрел в глаза Брайану, а потом осторожно ответил, будто сомневаясь в верности своих слов:

— Ты же сам предложил встретиться на выходных.

До Брайана наконец-то дошло и он выдал нервный смешок. Да, он правда предлагал Стефану зайти к нему на выходных. Дело в том, что он предлагал это и на прошлой неделе, и две недели до этого и каждую неделю последние полгода, но Олсдал не приходил не разу, каждый раз оправдываясь тем, что был занят. Как предполагал Брайан, швед был занят свиданиями с кем-то интереснее и привлекательнее .

— Я предлагал много раз, но ты никогда не приходил, — печально прошептал Брайан, опустив взгляд в пол. Мысли о том, что все предыдущие выходные Стефан проводил с другими мужчинами, а в это воскресение пришел к Брайану из-за того, что не смог найти партнера, достаточно быстро испортили ему настроение, заставляя чувствовать себя жалко.

Резкое изменение в настроении Брайана не осталось без внимания Стефана, он присел на диван рядом с ним, оставаясь выше него даже не смотря на то, что оба сидели, а Брайан сидел на подлокотнике.

— Брайан, все в порядке? — Стефан переживал за друга, что мало удивляло, он знал его практически всю жизнь, так что ему были известны и история наркотической и алкогольной зависимости, и депрессивное расстройство. Он, скорее всего, подумал, что причиной плохо настроения Молко был рецидив чего-то вышеперечисленного.

— Ничего, стоящего твоего внимания, — попытался отмахнуться Брайан, фальшиво улыбнувшись. Он не был готов выставить себя настолько жалким идиотом, признавшись Стефану во всем сейчас, когда тот пришёл к нему, как к запасному варианту, — Не удалось найти, с кем провести ночь?

Брайан вызвал у Стефана непонимание уже второй раз за последние пять минут. Да, Молко всегда умел удивлять, правда делал он это крайне странно.

— Что? О чем ты вообще? — В голосе Стефана было слышно переживание и непонимание, он попытался положить руку Брайану на плечо, но он отдернул его в сторону, будто ошпарившись.

— Не трогай меня! — Брайан упорно не смотрел Стефану в глаза, потому что знал, что они моментально выдадут его чувства и он останется беззащитен перед другом.

— Объясни мне, что случилось, Брайан, — Стефан не сводил обеспокоенного взгляда с друга, терпеливо ожидая ответа, который он не получил, — О каком «провести ночь» ты говоришь? Я не спал ни с кем уже, наверное, уже почти год, если не больше.

— А чем ты тогда так сильно занят все выходные вот уже как полгода и почему так резко освободился сегодня, — Вышло куда более эмоционально, чем Брайан рассчитывал, за одно предложение он сумел выдать и свою обиду, и печаль.

— Я, — Стефан запнулся, отведя взгляд в сторону, — Каждый раз я сомневался, хочешь ли ты меня видеть, — тихо признался он, чувствуя стыд перед другом за то, что заставил того думать о вещах, явно доставлявших ему дискомфорт.

— Ты издеваешься? — Брайан все таки посмотрел в глаза шведу, не веря услышанному, — Зачем бы я тебя звал, если бы не хотел провести время вместе? Я похож на идиота?

— Брайан, даже не пытайся сказать мне, что никогда не делал какие-то вещи только ради приличия, — сказал Стефан, явно вспоминая историю, когда Брайан почти год говорил одной девушке, что любит ее, просто чтобы не расстроить ее.

— Да, но с чего вдруг я могу не хотеть видеться с тобой, я же тебя лю—

Брайан успел прикусить язык до того, как он закончил предложения, но, судя по шокированному взгляду Стефана, сказано было достаточно, чтобы абсолютно разрушить жизнь Брайана, ведь после этого Стефан точно уйдет и никогда не заговорит с ним, так он потеряет того, кого любит больше всего, а если Стефан уйдет, значит настанет конец и для «Placebo», а без Стефана и без группы жизнь Брайана попросту станет бессмысленной.

— Брайан, — Осторожно начал Стефан, внимательно смотря в глаза друга, находя в них ответы на все возникнувшие вопросы, но продолжая желать услышать их от Брайана.

Вот и настал тот момент, который так пугал Брайана, сейчас любовь всей жизни пошлет его, а потом уйдет, оставив справляться с отчаянием, раздирающим внутренности на куски. Осознание вызвало в нем ужас и нечеловечески сильное желание провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы избежать своих страданий, избежать разбитого сердца. Но это было неизбежно. Брайан родился, чтобы страдать.

— Нет, Стеф, забудь, давай сделаем вид, что всего этого не было, — Брайан отвернулся, почувствовав выступающие на глазах слезы. Он не хочет, чтобы Стефан запомнил его таким: жалким и полностью разбитым, — Мы же можем просто забыть сегодняшний вечер, — голос подвел его, сорвавшись, он собрался встать и уйти первым, чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть, как Стефан уходит, под жалобные вои его умирающих надежд.

— Нет, Брайан, — Стефан взял руку своего друга в свою, а в свободную руку осторожно взял его подбородок и аккуратно, будто боясь спугнуть, повернул голову Брайана в свою сторону, приблизившись к нему, — Нет, мы не можем забыть, — их лица были в нескольких сантиметрах друг друга, если у Брайана хватило смелости, перед концом света он мог бы получить осколок того, о чем мечтал, попробовать эти заветные губы на вкус, перед тем как навсегда потерять.

Брайана трясло, ему было жутко страшно, он не хотел верить в то, что он находиться в нескольких минутах от потери всего, чем дорожил, ему так хотелось, чтобы это оказалось просто сном, что сейчас он проснётся один в своей постели и будет дальше жить своими мечтами.

Стефан нежно огладил черты лица Брайана обратной стороной ладони и выдохнул, едва слышно:

— Прошу, договори, что собирался.

Брайан сглотнул тугой ком ужаса, застрявший в горле. Зачем это Стефану? Неужели ему так приятно смотреть, как Брайан мучается. Раз единственный способ, которым он сможет осчастливить Стефана — это своими страданиями, то пускай так и будет.

— Я, — Брайан сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, он не сможет сделать это, под внимательным взглядом лучшего друга, — Я люблю тебя, Стефан, — по его щекам скатились горячие слезы, но он улыбнулся, пытаясь доказать, то ли себе, то ли Стефану, что он в порядке.

Брайан не услышал отказа, которого ожидал, он не услышал насмешки и захлопнувшейся входной двери. Но он почувствовал чужое тепло вокруг своего тело, когда Стефан притянул его к себе, заключая в объятиях, но Брайан полностью перестал верить в реальность всего происходящего, когда теплые губы Стефана, о которых он так давно мечтал, накрыли его собственные.

Они соединились в осторожном, нежном поцелуе, так не похожем на то, с чем они встречались обычно: ни один жаркий и страстный поцелуй со всеми теми людьми не сравниться с этим, самым интимным, самым важным поцелуем в жизни их обоих.

Стефан отстранился, протирая влажные следы слез на щеках Брайана своими руками. Брайан открыл глаза, до сих пор не веря, что все это реально.

— Все хорошо, Брайан, — Стефан успокаивающе поглаживал Брайана по спине одной рукой, а другую аккуратно запустил в черные волосы друга, — Я тоже люблю тебя.

Стефан нежно улыбнулся, увидев, как радостно засияли глаза Брайана и тот принялся счастливо смеяться, упав в объятия Стефана. Он не прекращал смеяться, прерываясь лишь на время коротких поцелуев, которые оставлял на лице Стефана.

Их руки исследовали тела друг друга, не в силах оторваться, лежа вместе на узком диване, наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела, обмениваясь нежными поцелуями, повторяя признания в любви, избавляясь ото всех сомнений.

Им предстоял важный разговор, который решит, что ждет их в будущем. Но оба точно знали, что это было началом чего-то нового и столь желанного, и чем бы все не закончилось, они обязательно пройдут этот путь вместе до самого конца.


End file.
